


The One With The Proposal

by StarsandSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Drarry, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandSnow/pseuds/StarsandSnow
Summary: Christmas fanfic for @drarryfanfiction's Christmas fanfic competition!





	The One With The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Made by @friendly_festive_emo on Instagram!

*draco's p.o.v * 

I wanted this to be perfect. I wanted to give my significant other the best Christmas present ever. ME! I was going to propose to Harry James Potter on Christmas day. yes I could just see it, "" draco and Harry malfoy-potter" All I had to do now was find the perfect ring. 

*Harry's p.o.v * 

I had it all planned out. On Christmas day, 25th December 2002, I was going to propose to my boyfriend Draco Lucius Malfoy. I was so surprised when Mrs Malfoy gave us her blessing. I would have asked Lucius but he's in azkaban. I guess narcissa has changed since the war ended. 

*time skip brought to you by the enchanted boats of the Great lake to Christmas day* *draco's p.o.v * 

me, Harry, and mother were finishing up our Christmas Dinner and it was time to exchange gifts. my palms began to sweat as the reality set in. I, draco Malfoy the slytherimg Prince, was about to propose to Harry Potter the gryffindor King. oh merlin here we go. I knealt down and positioned myself in front of Harry. I stammered through my speech and all he could do wa laugh. I was hurt until I saw Harry also kneal down in front of me. I begin to laugh along. my mother just sits in her chair giving us our moment. Harry's eyes were sparking like the star on top our Christmas tree but he's the only star I see as we hug and kiss. 

*Harry's p.o.v * 

all I can do is laugh. me and draco obviously got each other the same gift. I feel so bad for laughing, I better explain myself. I knealt down in front of him and showed him the ring that I bought and took my turn with emotional speeches. he then laughs along and we hug and kiss. 

*third person* 

so the malfoy-potters we to be wed. their gifts to each other being their hearts. 

*time skip part 2 this time brought to you by the red paint of the hogwarts express* *still in thrid person* 

“hey, draco," Harry asked across the bedroom. "yeah" draco answered half asleep. "I was thinking that we adopt a child? I mean we don't have to if you're not comforta-" Harry was cut off by his husband. "let's adopt a boy!" Draco said. so thats exactly what they did. 

*final time skip brought to you by the the broomsticks in the hogwarts broom cupboards.* 

their adopted son, Scorpius Malfoy-potter has just turned 10 a couple days ago and was now celebrating his adoption anniversary with his beloved dads. 

*scorp's pov* 

I couldn't be happier with my New dads. I love them both son much and I'm glad they chose me and that in another 8 years they can't drop the "you were adopted bombshell" on me. however there are only a couple flaws my life. one is that the neighbours bully me because my dads are gay for each other AND because I'm adopted. the only other thing is the endless dad jokes! but I love my dads to bits and the way they treat me just like I was their own biological son. I also love my god parents, blaise and ginny zabini, hermione zabini and Ron weasley. they always come on outing s with us and its the best part of the week because ethey buy me lots of sweets which ironic because hermione's parents are dentists. 

*third person* 

little did young scorp know, he was about to get a infant sibling to be named Abbey Malfoy-potter. it would be great for him to take care of her and look out for her when she goes to school with him!


End file.
